


О Маккое, самках и бубликах

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Пока капитан и коммандер отсутствуют, приключения сами находят доктора





	О Маккое, самках и бубликах

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChajnayaChashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/gifts).



> Спасибо **оку** за чудесную иллюстрацию!
> 
> Фик написан в подарок для **Чайная Чашка**

– Всё хорошо?

– Всё замечательно, – голос доктора сочился сарказмом.

Кристина, подавив вздох, отсоединила от проводов перегоревший кардиомонитор и, бережно прижав его к груди, понесла к техникам. Боунс с раздражением захлопнул падд. Капитан со Споком застряли на очередной планете, кишащей враждебными бациллами и гуманоидами, связи с десантом нет, транспортатор сломался, ионная буря в разгаре – замечательнее некуда. 

Если бы доктор мог только знать, насколько сильно он ошибается! Но нет, он сидел в пустом лазарете, буравя усталым взглядом закрытый падд, и ни одна провидческая мысль не посетила его, дабы подсказать, что всего лишь спустя минуту всё станет намного замечательнее.

– Док! – запиликавший коммуникатор приветствовал его голосом Скотти. – Мы тут поймали сигнал о помощи. Какой-то мелкий неопознанный корабль. Говорят, что торговцы. Двое на борту, якобы оба больны, готовься принять.

 

Двое больных оказались оранжевыми бубликами, густо поросшими мохнатыми ножками. Как, чем и от чего лечить их, Боунс не представлял. Он, конечно, готов был рискнуть, но, едва он занёс над одним из бубликов трикодер, страждущий ловко запрыгнул на него, туго затянулся восьмёркой, а дальнейшего доктор не помнил, потому что очнулся уже на палубе странного, какого-то криво и косо изогнутого, неприятно трясущегося корабля.

– Я Буб, – используя заросшее мехом отверстие, которое доктор поначалу принял за причинное место, представился первый захватчик.

– Я Лик. Доброго вам дня, – поздоровался второй. – Мы с Бубом практически новички в работорговле, тем большая честь для нас добыть таких хороших и плоских человеческих самок.

При этих словах очнувшаяся раньше Боунса Кристина возмущённо фыркнула.

– Не слушайте этого хвастуна, – замахал конечностями Буб. – Мы вообще первый раз работаем с человеческими самками. Опыта ноль.

– С чего вы вообще решили тогда, что мы - две самки? – воскликнула Чепэл.

Буб подпрыгнул на месте.

– Неужели нет?

– Нет, конечно! – Кристина презрительно засмеялась, и Боунс внезапно почувствовал странную теплоту. Разумеется, ничего личного, просто, как сказал бы Спок, вполне логично гордиться храбростью своих сотрудников.

– Выходит, вы оба самцы? – не переставая подпрыгивать, поинтересовался Буб.

Док наморщил лоб, раздумывая, что выгоднее ответить, но Кристина его опередила.

– Мы мужчина и женщина. 

– Самец и самка, – пробормотал Буб, делая круг вокруг напарника. – Надо же, как неудачно.

– Но лучше, чем два самца, – парировал Лик.

– Согласен. Тогда давай так, ты берёшь самца и возвращаешь его обратно, а самку продадим на Лямбде Гименея. Завтра у них как раз базарный день, – Буб бесцеремонно потрогал доктора сразу несколькими волосатыми конечностями, за что тут же схлопотал по бублику. – И кто же из вас двоих самка? – потребовал он, потирая ушибленное место.

На этот раз Боунс не дал Кристине себя опередить:

– Я! Я – самка! А она – самец! Везите её на «Энтерпрайз»! И если хотя бы один волос упадёт с её головы, я наглядно покажу вам, как моя мама жарила пончики!!!

– Ничего не понял, – слегка попрыгав, признался Буб. – Впрочем, я от кого-то слышал, что человеческие самки эмоциональны и нелогичны. Жаль, что я не догадался воспользоваться данным критерием сразу, – он повернулся дыркой к Кристине. – Извините за беспокойство, сэр, и следите, пожалуйста, получше за своими волосами. Вашу соплеменницу беспокоит их сохранность.

После этих слов Лик бросился на Кристину, скрутился вокруг неё восьмёркой и, невзирая на её громкие протесты, попрыгал с палубы прочь.

– Итак, мы одни, – многозначительно произнёс Буб, когда компьютер сообщил, что шаттл благополучно отделился. – Совсем-совсем одни.

Доктор молчал, не понимая, к чему этот псих клонит.

– Самое время показать, на что способны человеческие самки. Я слышал, они почти так же изобретательны, как орионки.

До доктора начало доходить.

– Ты хочешь секса? – сурово спросил он у перекатывающегося туда-сюда бублика.

– Да кто ж его не хочет, – развязно подтвердил Буб, попарно потирая многочисленные руконоги.

– Со мной? – ещё более сурово поинтересовался Боунс.

– Ну а с кем же? – чуть растерянно удивился тот, крутанувшись вокруг оси. – Кроме нас, здесь больше никого нет.

– А ты не пожалеешь об этом? – прорычал доктор, наступая.

Апельсиновая свежесть изменила Бубу, он чуть заметно откатился назад. 

– Ещё не знаю...

 

Он так и не узнал. Раздался скрежет неаккуратно стыкующегося шаттла, топот ног, и на мостик, тряся выбившимися из рассыпавшейся причёски волосами, вбежала гневная и прекрасная, как амазонка, сестра Чепэл, в каждой руке держа по грозной инопланетной базуке.

– Лежать! – заорала она так, что обзорные экраны едва не полопались.

Буб и доктор рухнули на палубу.

– Руки за спину!

Буб чуть не спятил, пытаясь сообразить, что куда девать, а Боунс, опомнившись, торопливо вскочил на ноги и, вынув из кобуры, привязанной к побледневшему боку Буба такую же базуку, как у Кристины, встал рядом с Чепэл плечом к плечу.

– Говорили же мне, что человеческие самцы сильны, безжалостны и на что угодно пойдут ради своих самок! – простонал Буб.

– Надо было слушать, – наставительно произнёс доктор, методично выводя из строя пульт наведения торпед.

 

Кристина прикладом оглушила Буба, пантерой влетела в ангар и мощным пинком выкатила оттуда вон скрученного собственной амуницией Лика. Доктор еле поспевал за ней. 

Уже в шаттле, сидя в кресле пилота и деловито переключая рычаги, она обернулась к потрясённому Боунсу.

– Всё хорошо?

– Всё замечательно, – поспешно ответил доктор, и в его голосе не было ни малейшего намёка на сарказм. 

Время от времени он переводил взгляд со своих сложенных рук на сжатые губы воительницы и словно чего-то ждал. Но секунды шли, а его верная помощница больше ни на кого не кидалась, не кричала, не пинала, не лупила базуками. Всего лишь уверенно вела сквозь космос захваченный ею у работорговцев инопланетный шаттл.

– Вам идёт, когда вы такая... лохматая, – проговорил Боунс нетвёрдо.

Кристина улыбнулась. Доктор нравился ей любым.


End file.
